


It Was Only Just A Dream

by thorkified



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: A Lazy Attempt To Fix This Mess, Angst, Fluff, I don't even care, M/M, canon divergence for obvious reasons, for everyone, infinity war fix-it, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: When Thor jerks up in the darkness he has no idea where he is or why he is there. All he knows is that his friends are dead and that Loki died saving him. Or did he?





	It Was Only Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse. I know it's the worst fix-it in the history of fix-its a writer can do but I don't care.

Thor jolts up in cold sweat. It's dark, pitch black even, and he doesn't know where he is. His frantic search for anything in the darkness is fruitless, all he can make out is the soft surface he sits on and it doesn't help ease his confusion at all. He's still in shock over his last memories: the fighting, his friends dying, Loki dying…

“Loki…” Thor whispers in the darkness, his heart heavy from the sheer intensity with which his death crashes down on him. He grips the sheets so tight his knuckles turn white and shuts his eyes in a desperate attempt to keep himself together, but he can feel his sanity slip away.

Suddenly there's a bright light, almost blinding Thor even though his eyes are shut and he turns his head away from its source. When a hand brushes over his arm he cringes and shoved himself away, finally opening his eyes again.

“L-Loki?”

He can't believe what he's seeing. Next to him on a big bed sits his brother, his hair messy and his eyes still sleepy as he rubs them, seemingly naked and visibly confused.

“Thor, what's wrong?” Loki asks and yawns behind his hand. “It's the middle of the night.”

“Loki, is this real?” Thor asks and grabs his brother's shoulders carefully, still unable to understand what he is seeing. “Are you really here?”

“Of course I'm here, where else should I be?” Loki gives him a silly smirk and takes his hands. “Did you forget already?”

“But… the ship, Thanos! How is this possible?”

“Thanos?” Loki chuckles amused and runs his fingers over Thor's palms. “What are you talking about? We just destroyed Asgard, don't you remember? We fought Hela, we won.”

“No, no, no!” Thor doesn't know what's real anymore. This can't be! “Thanos killed you, I saw it!”

“Killed me?” Loki asked surprised. “No one killed me, I'm here. You were having a nightmare Thor, that's all.”

Thor shakes his head slowly, trying to process Loki's words. He squeezes his brother's hands tightly as he fights to ground himself somehow. 

“Talk to me, brother,” Loki says after a few minutes of silence, caressing Thor's hands. “Please.”

“I don't know, it was so real…” Thor’s memory is still so fresh that he doesn't have to try to remember. It's all there, painful and horrible. “There was this ship and this guy, Thanos. He was after the tesseract and-” suddenly his eyes widen and he turns to Loki in sheer horror. “The tesseract! Loki, do you have it?”

“W-What?” Loki gasps at just how tight Thor grabs his hands, panic now creeping into his eyes too.

“Loki, I beg you, don't lie to me!” Thor is sincere and he's scared. If it was just a dream and Loki had the tesseract… no, he didn't want to think about it. “Did you take the tesseract when I sent you to the vaults?  _ Did you _ ?”

Loki looks at Thor dumbfounded for a moment, as if he had just been caught red-handed. Then, he sighs and shakes his head slowly.

“No,” he quietly says. “I wanted to, really, but I didn't take it.”

“Are you telling the truth? Loki, please, this is no game, your life is in danger if you have it!”

“I left it where it was, brother, I'm not lying! Not this time, I swear. I felt like it was calling me, but I didn't take it!”

“Thank the heavens!” Thor sighs relieved and pulls Loki into a tight and desperate hug.

“What on Earth happened, Thor? Why are you so scared?”

Thor finally lets go of his brother enough to look back at him. He studies his face to spot a lie, not because he doesn't believe him, but because he just has to be sure he's telling the truth this time.

“You died because of this thing,” Thor says after a few minutes, still looking into Loki's eyes. “You tried to bargain with Thanos, wanted to trade it for my life, but he… he killed you.”

“Oh, brother,” Loki whispers affectionately, cupping Thor’s face with one hand. “It wasn't real, I promise. It was only just a dream, a bad, bad dream…”

“I hope it was and this isn't the dream,” Thor sighs and lays a hand on Loki’s. “I lost you so often already, I can't do it again…”

“You won't, brother,” Loki smiles and presses a soft kiss on Thor’s lips. “The tesseract is destroyed, along with everything else in the vaults. We are going to earth, like you said. Find us a new home, remember? You and I, together.”

“A home, yes… you're here, you're alive and we’re going home...” Thor is exhausted. Lleans against his shoulder and he instinctively wraps his arms around him tight to keep him Loki close.

Reality begins to creep back into Thor’s consciousness when he holds Loki like that, feels his heart beat against his skin and the sweet and beloved cold coming from him. He closes his eyes and presses a gentle kiss on Loki’s head.

“It was only just a dream…” he whispers.


End file.
